


What Am I?

by LilacNightmare (orphan_account)



Category: Drive Angry (2011)
Genre: Angst, Drive Angry, M/M, Multiple chapters, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LilacNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Now that it is over what am I? Milton/The Accountant. Milton is now a Collector and assigned to help his dark angel.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -I own nothing!  
> -Copy and pasted from my FF account. Sorry for any errors!

Milton watched as his darling granddaughter was carried off by the only woman he ever admired. He sighed with exhaustion as he watched The Accountant carry out revenge on the remaining Satan worshipers around them.

Silence engulfed him not long after as he stood up. The Accountant walked towards him with purpose.

"I guess this is it." He took another gulp of beer from the skull in his hand.

The Accountant smiled and Milton was sure this was the only sincere smile he had ever seen on his face.

"In a way, yes. I am not taking you back though."

"Why is that?" Milton dropped the skull piece in shock.

"I need you Milton." More than you know thought The Accountant.

Milton just bore his blue eyes into The Accountant's as he waited for him to continue.

"A decision was made with the Man upstairs that since you redeemed yourself that you will be my assistant in catching people like you who... escape."

Anger filled Milton as he found a new energy within him. He came at The Accountant and slammed him into the ground.

"You just decided this! I redeemed myself! I should be with my grandchild! I should have a second chance! I would rather be in hell than help you." Milton hissed.

The Accountant was up and on his feet at once. In an instant he had Milton by the collar of his shirt.

His lips grazed Milton's as he softly began to speak, "You don't mean that. And you would be smart to remember that just even though you redeemed yourself your mortal human life is over now."

The Accountant continued to let his lips hover over Milton's as he let a dangerous look creep onto his otherwise indifferent expression. Finally he pulled away and let Milton go.

Milton looked down and then he let his eyes meet the man's in front of him once more.

"I am sorry. You are right. I do not have that hate for you... I just have hate for the truth in your words." He let one of his fingers wander over his lips as what felt like a fire began to burn between them.

"The realization has just set in and that is the hardest part." The Accountant put his hand on Milton's shoulder.  
"So what am I now?" Milton wondered as he felt tempted to put his hand on the one that found its way to his shoulder.

"At this moment you are like me. Not as powerful, of course, but He has made you a collector. We are just another form of what humans call an angel, I suppose, if you want to call it that. We are in between and we do not take sides."

The Accountant pulled his hand away as he watched the emotions cross Milton's face.

"So... but I thought you, or whatever we are, worked alone?"  
"Usually. Not always, there are exceptions to that." The Accountant did not elaborate on this and let his words trail off as he looked around him.

"We need to get going Milton." The Accountant snapped his fingers and Milton's burning car was now in its original condition when he first had arrived.

"Fine I will help you." Milton walked by The Accountant's side as they headed to the awaiting car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Continued. Same warnings etc. I own nothing.

The stars seemed even more distant than they usually did as Milton drove in silence. His life played in a loop over and over in his head. He thought about his childhood and how it led him to a self destructive teen. The time he had with his daughter was hard and short. There were a few happy moments and he focused on those for a bit.

Several hours had passed and now the recent events of his death and seemingly resurrection played in his head. Another hour passed and now the last conversation he had had with the dark angel that rode in his passenger seat became stuck in his head.

Why was he the one that was chosen as his helper? Why were they working as a team? He never remembered hearing or seeing two angels working like his before; especially ones with the same rank as The Accountant.

Milton paused when he thought about that. Did The Accountant have a rank anyways? He was an angel sure... or was he? What really was he and what did he mean in the scheme of things? As Milton thought more and more of what The Accountant was or wasn't he realized he did not really know much about him; even after all those years of escaping and being chased back down.

"I am not too familiar with vehicles but doesn't that light mean you need fuel?" The Accountant suddenly said.

"Shit. Good thing we are near a town." Milton muttered.

Up ahead of them was what looked like a small stretch of town. The few lights ahead gave Milton hope that maybe there was a gas station here. To his pleasure there was and he turned into the small station.

The Accountant brushed his suit off and watched Milton as he fueled up their car. Milton paid (he was surprised to find he magically had money in his pocket) and returned to the car where his traveling companion awaited.

"There seems to be a small hotel ahead. We should stay there." The directions were succinct and posed as an order.

Milton chuffed. What had happened to the Accountant from earlier tonight? The one that let his lips brush over his? The small window that had opened to a enigmatic and tender side of the creature was now suddenly shut.

They arrived shortly at the small hotel. It resembled a large house with a couple sections added on. The place was ran down and had an eerie look too it. Milton hoped that someone would still be in the office at two am.

Milton walked ahead and pushed through the door roughly. He rang the bell and waited for someone to come into the office. Fortunately one small room was left and he shoved the money at the man across the counter in an irritated way.

Milton hurried up the steps to the next floor where their room was. He stopped in front of the door and jammed the key into the lock and went inside. The Accountant merely followed behind him in a calm manner.

"What's wrong Milton?" He asked as he shut the door behind them.

Milton gazed upon the single bed in the room. There was no other furniture, only one window, and the bathroom was just as bare.

"I don't get you. This whole thing makes my skin crawl and I am just fucking tired."

Milton glared and turned to look at the Accountant.

"I am sorry but it will get better I assure you." The Accountant replied in a smooth tone.

Milton said nothing as he went to the bathroom to shower. When he returned he found the Accountant lounging under the blankets on the bed, arms behind his head, and staring up at the ceiling with a mask plastered on his face to hide his emotions. On the floor next the the bed was a black suit neatly folded. Milton sigh, took his jeans off, and threw them to the side.

Milton considered sleeping on the floor but it seemed that the Accountant had very considerately scooted over to one side as to leave room for Milton.

Milton walked to his side of the bed and pulled back the blankets. He was just drifting off to sleep when he felt a heat envelope him.

"I have been waiting for you for so many decades." A lost sounding voice suddenly said.

Blue eyes snapped open as Milton looked in the dim light at the man now holding onto him.

"I don't understand." Milton felt paralyzed out of fear.

"We all have destiny. Even a creature such as myself. Part of my destiny is you and the time has finally come."

Milton sat up finally and found the Accountant still gripped him as they faced each other. The man suddenly had a crazed smile on his face.

"You still think in human terms don't you? You only see your mistakes and a fucked up life. You have no idea what you are to me."

"And what exactly is that?" Milton's heart began to beat faster and he frowned.

"The other piece to my soul." The Accountant stated as he bore his eyes into Milton's.

Before Milton could flee or even move the Accountant opened his mouth. He opened his mouth inhumanly wide and a pale orange light began to appear from his throat. It burned bright and became larger as it flowed out of his mouth and towards Milton.

Milton panicked. What the fuck was going on? Before he could ask the light suddenly turned into an almost blinding brightness and exploded into Milton's chest. It flowed for a couple more seconds into Milton and then it was gone and The Accountant closed his mouth.

"What just happened?" Milton chocked out. He was in such a state of shock he could not scream or curse at the inhuman display.

"Our souls are now linked as they should be; as they were always destined to be." The Accountant let go of Milton and laid back down on his back.

Milton felt tingly and strange inside. He felt a strange sense of wholeness and as if something was running through him that was never there before. He laid down next to the strange creature. As if on queue their hands linked and they both fell into a deep connected sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Continued. Same warnings etc. I own nothing!

John Milton woke with a start and found himself on the edge of the small uncomfortable hotel bed. He looked over to find that the Accountant was no where to be seen. He threw himself off the bed and searched the room.

Suddenly the hotel room door opened and in walked the Accountant in his neatly pressed suit with a small bag and two cups of coffee

"I have redeemed our continental breakfast, that is, if you can call this food."

That was when the anger in Milton boiled over and he rushed at the man who stood before him. Coffee and doughnuts spilled everywhere as Milton slammed the Accountant into the wall.

"What the fuck did you do to me last night?" He screamed.

The Accountant could have thrown Milton off of him with ease but instead allowed the angry man to continue his hold on him.

"I told you; we are connected now."

"What the fuck did you put in me?" Milton raised his voice.

The Accountant winced a little at Milton's firm grip on his shoulders.

"Half of my soul." He said in a soft voice as he locked his eyes with Milton's.

Milton looked at him baffled. He wanted to punch the man.

"What if I didn't want it?" He continued screaming at the creature.

"Believe me, you do." Time slowed to the Accountant's will as he raised his hand and let it brush over Milton's cheek.

Slowly the creature closed his eyes and enveloped Milton's lips with his. Milton could only sigh as his soul accepted the other man and a red glowing light appeared over his chest. As their kiss became heated, the light moved to the Accountant and exploded into his chest just as the orange light had done to Milton the night before.

Time pushed ahead to normal once more and Milton savored one last kiss between him and the man. When it was all over he felt more confused as ever. All he could do was stand and stare at the smug look on the creature in front of him that had taken half of his soul.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Continued. Same warnings etc. I own nothing!

Milton felt like he had been staring a lifetime into the calculating unearthly eyes of the man he had unwittingly shared his soul with. He finally let go of the Accountant's shoulders and forced his eyes away from him.

"We should get going." Milton said simply as he gathered his jacket and walked away from the creature.

Not long after they were in the car and driving in silence once more. Milton had no idea where they were going; he just drove. His eyes became transfixed to the road as he focused on the feeling of his soul being split apart. As he focused he noticed the feeling of the other man's soul inside of him... it felt sad, somehow.

The Accountant could not take his eyes off of Milton. He knew from the first time he saw him in Hell that he was the one. He fell into an instant love for him; he was the most beautiful human he had ever seen. Milton had a strength like none other and when he escaped with the god killer... well. The Accountant nearly lost it when his future love pulled the feared gun on him. He rubbed his remaining scar thoughtfully. The pain of what seemed to him as rejection was trying to slither its way into his heart.

Suddenly Milton swerved off the country road and halted to a stop on the side. His silent traveling companion snapped out of his thoughtful trance and found himself looking at an emotional Milton.

"This was never anyone's decision but your own wasn't it?" Milton was trying desperately not to loose his cool as he shoved himself out of the car and slammed the door.

The Accountant did not hesitate and was out of the car in an instant. He found himself walking to the other side of the car and reaching out to Milton.

"Milton please calm down." He pleaded.

"How can I! I just escaped Hell and now my soul has been torn in half and I feel yours moving around in me. I kissed a man or whatever the fuck you are and... I liked it. I was never this emotional before. I just don't understand how you … how... I was never meant to help you collect escapees was I?" He finally asked as he looked over at the creature.

The suited man did something that Milton did not expect and embraced him. Milton stood there numb as he felt one of the man's hands run though his hair. The Accountant tightened his grip on Milton and held on for all he was worth. He closed his eyes tightly and breathed in the tired man's scent.

In a shaking voice he managed, "You still don't get it to you? Even though it is so obvious... I am sorry I lied but you would never have come with me and well the truth is this; you were meant to be here for a reason and that is to love me."

Milton went rigid at the words and took in a deep breath. He felt odd with the dark angel holding on to him in such a way...in such a way that he was wearing his heart on his sleeve.

Slowly Milton found himself clinging to the Accountant in the same manner. He leaned down and kissed the creature's neck gently as he began to realize new feelings creeping up on him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -TBC. Same warnings etc. I own nothing!  
> -Sexy times ahead, you have been warned!

The Accountant's heart jumped as he felt the lips of his love on his neck. He was overjoyed but would not show it just yet.

Milton gripped him tighter and fully assaulted his neck with kisses. He could not care less that they were on an old country road with the potential of being seen; he was tired of bottling up his emotions.

He wondered why of all things in this word that this was his destiny. That thought was soon forgotten as he let a hand wander down the back of the Accountants suit pants.

The Accountant was amazed at the turn of events and guided Milton to the door of the car as he awkwardly opened it. Milton was tuned to the Accountant's thinking and pushed him on his back into the back seat of the car.

Milton looked down at his mate and smiled. The Accountant could not help but smile back at the man as he thought of how they would soon be connected entirely.

"I've only seen you smile twice." Milton told the man in a low voice as he pinned him roughly to the seat. He reached around and shut the door behind them.

"You've given me something to smile about." The Accountant countered as he began to enjoy the cramped feeling of their bodies being smashed together in the back of the car.

Milton hurried with his jacket and coat.

"Here let me help you." The Accountant snapped his fingers and all their clothes were instantly in the front seat and folded.

Milton raised an eyebrow but soon found himself distracted by his prize below him. He lowered himself down on the Accountant so he could feel their naked bodies together... he could get used to this feeling he decided.

"Why me? I am nothing. You may be one smug bastard but you are amazing... whatever you are." Milton told the creature below him as he held himself above the man with one arm and stroked his cheek with the other.

The accountant had never felt such kindness and love towards him before.

"It is simple. You were meant for me and I was meant for you. We were just meant to fit together."

Milton grinned at the last comment. "I bet we fit together great in other ways."

An arrogant amused looked plastered the creature's face as he felt Milton sit up and move between his legs. He would never usually submit like this to a human but this was his mate and he needed the feeling of being claimed right now.

Milton moaned in pleasure as he knelt between the Accountant's legs and let their manhoods rub together. The creature below him decided he had never felt so aroused before in his existence. He took their erections with one hand and stroked them both at once causing Milton to become more vocal.

Milton sneakily found the Accountant's entrance and took his time to prepare him while he was distracted. He finally pulled away and made sure to lock eyes with the creature below him. He took his shaft in one hand and slowly pushed into his mate; sealing their bond forever. Once buried inside he locked his hands with the Accountant's and found a steady pace.

The air around them buzzed and time stopped completely. The Accountant did not even need a hand on his manhood as he approached release. His shaft bobbed in time with Milton's thrusting and an orange and red light enveloped them. They released at once together; Milton filling the creature with his seed and the creature shooting his over them both.

Time sped up to normal once again and Milton collapsed onto the nameless angel below him.

"Milton I love you." Milton managed a kiss in return to the Accountants sentiments before curling around his mate and falling asleep.


End file.
